Isabella
by HappyBunny07707
Summary: When Zelda's daughter dies, Nayru takes mercy on the child and raises her with Din and Farore. When will she realize that Nayru isn't her mother and that she was supposed to be dead? When will she realize that she has the Triforce of Wisdom in her blood?
1. Chapter 1

Nayru watched Princess Zelda and a girl no older than four or five with flaming red curls coming to her shoulders and pale skin ride on an ivory white horse. "Mama," said the girl in her high-pitched voice. "Where are we going?"

"Listen, Isabella," said Zelda. "We have to go to the forest to visit Link."

"Yay!" said Isabella. "I love visiting Link!" Zelda gave a small smile. Actually, Hyrule Castle was overrun with angry Gerudos enraged about the fact that the best queen they ever had was taken away by the Princess of Destiny. Zelda and Isabella just barely managed to escape from the burning ruins. Suddenly, a Gerudo dropped in front of the white horse. She had long, flaming red hair exceeding her back tied back in a tight ponytail. Isabella screamed.

"Please don't try to run," she said. "I'm tired and I'd prefer to kill you quickly."

"Bella get close to me!" cried Zelda. Isabella hugged her mother's knees. Zelda showed the back of her hands at the Gerudo and grunted. A yellow shield of light surrounded Zelda and Isabella. "Why fight Riyu?" asked Zelda, desperately trying to keep the shield up. "I know Nabooru was your sister, but she isn't dead! I can tell her to come back to the Spirit Temple if you wish!"

"I want her back in earthly flesh and blood!" said the Gerudo, Riyu, as if she hadn't heard what Zelda had just said. Zelda finally gave up the shield due to weakness.

"Run Bella!" A scared Isabella tried running toward the forest, but was stopped by another Gerudo with short red hair. Isabella screamed as the Gerudo grabbed her by the neck.

"Tell me where Nabooru is!" said Riyu. "Or your daughter dies!

"Please don't kill her!" pleaded Zelda. "She's only a child! She wouldn't know where your sister is!" A twisted smile appeared on Riyu's face. Isabelle struggled in the other Gerudo's wicked grasp.

"Tell me where she is or Maya will strangle her!" Riyu was obviously referring to the other Gerudo. Zelda gave a wavering sigh. She struggled not to show her tears.

"She's… she's…" But Zelda never got to finish her sentence, for a horse's whine rang throughout the fields. Riyu turned around as Zelda looked up and Maya dropped Isabella.

"Haven't you learned not to make girls cry?" rang out a determined voice.

"Link!" cried Zelda, trying to keep her voice straight.

"Link…" gasped a weak Isabella.

"Link?!" exclaimed a surprised Riyu. "Maya, let's go!" Riyu and Maya ran out to the desert and refused to look back. Instead of following them, Link dismounted his horse and rushed up to Zelda and a weak Isabella.

"Zelda!" he cried. "Bella!" Isabella small gasps for air were getting smaller. "What did they want?"

"They were after me. They choked Bella to get me to reveal Nabooru's whereabouts." A tear slid down the princess's cheek.

"Mama…" gasped Bella. "I'm so… sleepy…" Link and Zelda gasped.

"No Bella!" cried Zelda, tears streaming down her face. "Don't go to sleep! Try to stay awake!"

"Bella, honey, please hold on! Zelda stay here! I'll try and get help!" Link once again mounted his horse and rode toward Lon Lon Ranch for help. Zelda cradled her daughter's head in her arms.

"It's going to be okay sweetie," whispered Zelda, but she herself wasn't so sure.

"Mama, why did they stop us?" More tears slid down her face. After a few moments of jerky gasps and tears, Isabella spoke again. "Mama… I'm really sleepy…"

"Just try to hold on, sweetie." Zelda was now sobbing.

"At least I managed to sleep without my teddy." Bella put a smile on her face and closed her eyes. Then, her chest stopped heaving.

"Bella?" Zelda stared down at the lifeless body on her lap. "No… no…" Horse's hooves could be heard. Link dismounted his horse, took out a bottle, and rushed toward Zelda.

"Zelda!" Link knelt down at Isabella.

"It's too late," said Zelda between sobs. "She's gone." Link put his arm around Zelda to comfort her as she sobbed into his shoulders.

Meanwhile…

A tear slid down Nayru's face. Her sorrow instantly turned to rage. "DIN!!!" she cried.

"What?" asked Din innocently.

"How could you kill her?!"

"Kill who?"

"Isabella, Zelda's daughter! You should see them for yourself! Zelda's a mess!"

"Oh, now you're showing favoritism just because she has your part of the Triforce? Just do whatever you want with the girl! Just don't make a replay of the Kakariko incident." Din was referring to a time when an old man died in Kakariko Village and Nayru brought him back to life. All the people of Kakariko Village moved to Hyrule Castle Market Town in fear of ghosts. It took a while to assure them that there were no ghosts. Nayru thought of what to do. She could make it seem as if Isabella never died by giving her life back, but she already did that and the results weren't' too pretty. After several minutes of thinking, Nayru snapped her fingers and a girl with pale skin and fiery red curls appeared in front of her. She sat up and yawned. After yawning, she took a look at her surroundings.

"Mama, where are we?" she said in her high-pitched voice.

"Yes sweetie?" answered Nayru, trying to imitate Zelda's voice. "We are… we are…" Nayru gave up imitating Zelda's voice. "At home. We moved." Nayru let out a sigh. To her surprise, the girl smiled.

"Where is Link?" Oh crap!

"Uh… he's… uh… gone back to the forest. Stop worrying about him. He's fine. Now, come with me. I want you to meet someone." Isabella clutched Nayru's hand as she led her to Din and Farore. "Isabella, this is Din," Nayru gestured toward Din. "And Farore." Nayru gestured with Farore.

"Hi Din! Hi Farore! It's very nice to meet you!" Isabella shook Din and Farore's hands. Farore smiled pleasantly, but Din looked like she wanted to murder Nayru. As she caught her gaze, Nayru spoke.

"Sweetie, why don't you go play?" Isabella rushed off. There was absolutely no chance of getting lost here. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" said Nayru after Isabella was gone. Farore looked uncertainly at Din.

"I told you not to have a replay of the Kakariko incident and you bring her here?! Nayru, what is wrong with you?! You are the goddess of wisdom and this is perhaps the stupidest thing you have ever done! Thanks to you, now we have to tell her that she's dead!"

"We can't tell her now! She's too young! She won't understand that I'm not her mother and that she's supposed to be dead!"

"She has the Triforce of Wisdom in her blood! She's smarter than she looks! She can handle it!"

"But what if she can't? Din, there's nothing we can do with her now unless we kill her off or we send her back to Hyrule."

"STOP FIGHTING!!!" Din and Nayru looked at Farore. "Nayru brought her here, there's nothing we can do now. Now, we are going to raise her like good mothers and hope she understands when she's older. Now you two make up so we can find Isabella." Din's expression immediately softened as she shook Nayru's hand. Right on cue, Isabella walked up to Nayru.

"Mama?" she said. "I'm hungry."


	2. Chapter 2

Twelve years later…

A tall girl with pale skin and long auburn hair entered the room. "Mom," she said in a strong voice. "Din just killed a little girl." Nayru dropped her fist on the table.

"Which one?" she asked. "Din, I'm going to KILL YOU!!!"

"Whoa, Mom, calm down. Breathe in, breathe out. The girl was a little Kokiri. She was doomed anyway."

"Isabella Zelda Hyrule! How can you say that about her?! Everybody has an equal right to live!"

"Even Ganondorf? Come on Mom! Be reasonable! Fado was doomed before you began treatment!"

"Fado?"

"The Kokiri girl." Nayru sighed.

"Din seriously needs to stop killing so many people. I know no one can live forever, but this is getting way out of hand. DIN I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!!!" Nayru took off running to the Mirror Room, the room where everything on Hyrule was controlled. Bella chuckled to herself and started walking to her room. Nayru's rivalry against Din was hilarious. Bella took a seat on her fluffy bed and pushed her auburn curls out of her eyes. She looked through her mirror and saw her reflection. The image dissolved and showed another woman with long golden hair and a soft pink dress. Isabella sighed. Nayru had often told her that that woman was Princess Zelda, keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom. Bella had known that for years, but somehow, she felt some kind of connection toward her. This feeling would never leave, which is why Nayru had given up long ago on teaching anything about Princess Zelda to her.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Bella said to the mirror. She didn't expect it to respond. It was an inanimate object. Bella sighed, pulled out her sketchbook, and sketched Princess Zelda for the tenth time. She had sketches of so many people she didn't know in person. There was Link, the Hero of Time, a Gerudo with long red hair in a high ponytail, and at least ten sketches of Princess Zelda. However, there was one sketch that truly haunted her. It was a Gerudo with shoulder-length auburn hair with a smirk painted on her face. Bella's chest burned every time she looked at that picture and she didn't know why. All she could do was try hard not to look at it. Bella reached to the book to turn the page, but noticed something on the back of her hand. It looked like a Triforce symbol. 'Hmph,' she thought. 'It's probably just dirt.' Bella went into her bathroom and scrubbed the back of her right hand, but only managed to make the Triforce symbol appear clearer. She sighed. 'Did Farore doodle with permanent ink on my hand again? Very funny, Farore.' Bella scrubbed her hand even harder. The result was the Triforce symbol glowing. Something wasn't right. "Mom?" she called to Nayru uncertainly. Din, Nayru, and Farore rushed into her room.

"What is it?" they all asked simultaneously. Isabella showed the glowing Triforce symbol on the back of her right hand to her adoptive parents. Nayru's eyes widened in horror. "Um…" she said. "Isabella? There's something you should know, something you should have known for a long time."

"Yeah?" said Isabella.

"I'm not your real mother. That's why you have red hair and a Triforce symbol on the back of your hand. Don't you see? It's not just dirt; you have the Triforce of Wisdom in your blood." Isabella swallowed hard, trying to suck in all the information.

"But… Princess Zelda is the one who has the Triforce of Wisdom. If I have it then that means… OH MY DIN!!!" Din grimaced. "I'M SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! I'M A GHOST!"

"You're not a ghost," Din explained. "Nayru saved you just after you died. This was when you were four. That's why you can picture Princess Zelda so clearly. That's why you have so many sketches of Gerudos and the Hero of Time in your sketchbook. The Gerudos were the ones that killed you in the first place and the Hero of Time, Link, was one of your real mother's closest friends."

"Is it possible for me to go back to Hyrule?" asked Isabella. "After all, that's where I truly belong, and I'll come and visit you after I die." A tear slid on Nayru's cheek as she hugged her adopted daughter.

"We'll all miss you so much!"

"I'll miss you too Mom," said Isabella, a tear sliding down her cheek as well. Din, Nayru, and Farore grabbed each other's hands as a shining blue portal appeared.

"Very well then," said Farore.

"Off you go," said Din.

"Bye!" said Isabella. "See you soon!" Isabella stepped into the portal. With a brilliant glow, it disappeared.


End file.
